Sea, Sand & Sunset
by winecouple203
Summary: Seluas lautan, sebanyak pasir di pantai, dan seindah sang mentari, Itulah cintaku padamu. KyuMin/Yaoi/Boyslove/Romance/ Oneshoot/Just read guys!


Tittle : Sea, Sand And Sunset

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt

Rated : T

KyuMin/YAOI/BoysLove/Oneshoot

A/n : Italic for Flashback yap^^

.

.

Sepasang kaki pendek itu terus berjalan membelah ribuan pasir yang ia lewati. Matanya terpejam menikmati belaian khas angin laut di sore hari. Debur ombak terdengar serasi dengan langkah namja itu yang perlahan mulai memelan.

Tubuh itu merosot begitu saja. Terduduk lesu diatas pasir putih yang mulai menempel di kakinya. Sepasang mata yang tadinya terpejam, kini mulai membuka. Mata indah bak mata rubah itu semakin terlihat menakjubkan saat terkena pancaran sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali keperaduannya.

Namja berparas cantik itu memandangi hamparan laut dihadapannya. Dalam diam, sepasang mata indah itu mulai terlihat sayu. Kelam. Tak ada sinar kebahagiaan yang terpancar di dalam sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah kepedihan dan luka.

Lee Sungmin. Ya, namanya Lee Sungmin. Nama yang cantik untuk orang secantik dirinya.

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk kedua lututnya, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Angin sore khas musim gugur benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Bodohnya lagi, Sungmin meninggalkan mantelnya di rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Tak lama lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak peduli angin yang benar-benar terasa menusuk. Oh jangan lupakan luka dihatinya yang ikut terbuka.

Hari ini, tepat tahun ke 13 sejak ia menutup cerita itu. Kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan. Kisah pertemuan dirinya dengan seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian seperti ini.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum getir, sebelum akhirnya liquid bening itu terjatuh bebas diatas permukaan kulit putihnya. Setitik demi setitik air mata itu menetes. Setitik demi setitik luka lama itu kembali terbuka. Rasa sakit yang Sungmin kubur dalam-dalam, kini hadir kembali bersama ingatan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang berakhir menyakitkan bersama namja itu.

Di tepi pantai ini, dihadapan laut yang menghampar luas, diatas ribuan pasir-pasir putih, dan disaksikan oleh sang matahari Sungmin seakan kembali ke waktu dulu ia dan namja itu masih bersama.

.

.

_Sungmin kecil nampak kesusahan membawa tas plastik yang ada di tangan kanannya. Remaja tanggung itu tengah bersusah payah membawa kumpulan kerang laut yang sejak siang tadi ia kumpulkan. Sesekali ia berhenti berjalan untuk mengusap telapak tangan yang entah itu sebelah kanan atau kirinya yang memerah karena beban yang ia bawa terlalu berat. _

_Namja bertubuh pendek itu menggerutu kecil. Merutuki tubuh kecilnya. Jika ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari ini, tentu ia tak perlu kesulitan membawa kerang-kerang ini. Ia ingin seperti Kyuhyun. Eh?_

_Bicara soal Kyuhyun,dimana anak itu sekarang?_

_Kedua mata Sungmin memicing saat menangkap siluet tubuh tinggi yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Sungmin langsung tahu siapa namja yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Postur tubuh itu,tentu Sungmin sangat mengenalnya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, nan yeogiseo!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya bersemangat. Melupakan kerang-kerang yang tadi ia bawa._

"_Hai hyung. Maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus membantu eomma merapihkan kedai dulu tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Dan Tadaaaa. Aku membawakan ini untukmu." _

_Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah kotak makan yang ia bawa. Kotak makan berukuran sedang dengan dua buah semangka segar di dalamnya. Dan juga beberapa buah strawberry kesukaan Sungmin._

"_Terimakasih, Kyu. Bagaimana kalau duduk dulu? Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Kurasa akan menyenangkan sekali jika bisa memandang matahari dengan sambil memakan semangka." Ucap Sungmin antusias yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Ya kurasa itu ide bagus." _

_Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya, disusul Sungmin yang mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun. "Ini semangkamu hyung."_

_Sungmin mengambil buah berwarna merah itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mulai memakan semangkanya tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun. Hah semangka itu benar-benar tampak menggoda._

_Kyuhyun diam ditempatnya. Tak mempedulikan semangka yang ada ditangannya. Kedua hazelnya lebih tertarik melihat wajah lucu Sungmin saat memakan semangkanya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih memandangi wajah mulus tanpa cela yang kini ada di sampingnya. Memperhatikan namja cantik yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini memberi warna berbeda dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia telah terperosok jatuh kedalam pesona namja yang sering ia panggil 'Ming' itu._

_Sadar sedang ditatap lekat-lekat oleh sosok disampingnya, membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Terlebih saat sosok itu perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Dan saat Sungmin menengokan kepalanya, wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada dihadapannya. Wajah tampan yang membuat jantung sungmin nyaris melompat saat memandanginya. Jangan lupakan hazel indah yang seolah menarik Sungmin masuk kedalamnya._

_Namja tampan itu mendaratkan bibirnya diatas pipi tembam Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dipipi Sungmin dengan perasaan tidak rela. Namun saat ia melihat pipi Sungmin yang merona merah, tak urung membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sungminnya benar-benar manis._

"_Aaa Ming, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Boleh aku tidur disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu meletakan kepalanya dipundak Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya._

"_N-ne k-kau b-bisa tidur dibahuku, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin putus-putus. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kelinci manisnya sedang gugup rupanya._

_Setelah itu tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Hening menyelimuti. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak dan debaran jantung keduanya yang berdetak lebih dan lebih kencang._

_Kyuhyun menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin. Orang-orang menganggap jika rasa yang mengurung Kyuhyun saat ini hanyalah rasa suka berlebihan. Mereka bilang, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal kata-kata cinta. Namun apa peduli Kyuhyun? Dan kenyataan yang sedang terjadi adalah dirinya memang sudah terjerat dalam hal bodoh bernama cinta itu. _

_Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menikati waktunya bersama Sungmin. Masalah kedepannya, Kyuhyun menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir yang sudah tuhan buat untuknya._

"_Kyu lihat mataharinya! Indah sekali bukan.." Tutur Sungmin. Namja cantik itu selalu terpukau melihat matahari terbenam. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, namun namja penyuka Pink itu tetap saja terpanah oleh keindahan sang surya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang lebih indah dari matahari saat terbenam, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin._

"_Kau ingin tahu, eum?" Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Itu Kau.."_

_Jika bisa, rasanya jantung Sungmi benar-benar akan melompat keluar sekarang. Apa yang Kyuhyun maksud? Dirinyakah sesuatu yang lebih indah dari matahari itu? Benarkah?_

"_Maksudmu, Kyu? A-aku?" Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Apa kurang jelas kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan?_

"_Hah aku jadi teringat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, hyung." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Membuat Sungmin yang masih dibalut rasa penasaran mendengus kesal. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Sungmin malah tersenyum kecil jika mengingat waktu pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja tampan itu._

"_Jika waktu itu tasku tidak rusak dan kerang-kerangku tidak jatuh berhamburan, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa saling mengenal Kyu.."_

_Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kecil. Ia sendiri ikut tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari pasar, tak sengaja melihat seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang terduduk dan hampir menangis di pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat itu, langsung saja berlari kesana dan menghampiri namja kecil itu. _

_Sebuah pertolongan kecil yang Kyuhyun berikan pada namja yang ternyata lebih tua 1 tahun darinya itu, ternyata membuahkan sebuah pertemanan yang erat diantara mereka. Sungmin yang baru pindah dari kota, sangat menyukai pantai dan kerang-kerang kecil disana. Makanya saat Sungmin tahu kalau ia akan pindah ke daerah pesisir pantai, merasa sangat bahagia. Karena artinya ia akan lebih dekat dengan laut dan bisa mengumpulkan kerang setiap hari. _

_Kyuhyun yang juga menyukai laut, senang-senang saja mendapat teman seperti Sungmin. Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu orang yang baik dan ramah. Biasanya, orang kota yang datang kesana hanya akan menujukan sikap sombong dan angkuh. Tapi Sungmin berbeda. Itulah salah satu daya tarik Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun._

_Dan sampai saat ini, sudah hampir 1 tahun mereka saling mengenal. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun kalau ia aka terperosok ke dalam sebuah perasaan bernama cinta itu. Lagipula, cinta itu datang bukan atas kehendak kita bukan?_

"_Waktu itu kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Ming hyung." Tutur Kyuhyun setelah berhenti mengingat-ingat awal pertemuan mereka. "Apalagi saat kedua matamu tampak berair ingin menangis karena tak tahu harus membawa kerang-kerangmu itu dengan apa."_

_Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Namja berparas cantik itu tak dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas, karena namja Cho itu masih bersandar di pundaknya. "Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku waktu itu. Tak terasa ya Kyu sudah hampir 1 tahun kita berteman. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenal dirimu."_

"_Ne, sudah hampir 1 tahun ya." Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah laut yang mulai nampak gelap. Kini hanya ada lampu-lampu dan sinar rembulan yang menerangi keduanya._

"_Ming kau tahu tidak, aku dan kau itu bagai pasir dan ombak." Tutur Kyuhyun._

"_Kenapa harus pasir dan ombak Kyu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Terheran dengan penuturan Kyuhyun tadi._

"_Pasir dan debur ombak. Mereka berada di tempat yang bersebelahan. Bahkan sang ombak selalu bisa menyapa pasir-pasir tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, sang ombak tak pernah bisa membawa dan menghanyutkan sang pasir ikut bersamanya kemanapun ia pergi." Sungmin semakin bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun._

"_Aku.. tidak mengerti Kyu.." Kyuhyun terdiam. Gemas sekali dengan Sungmin yang benar-benar polos bak anak kecil itu._

"_Lupakan Ming. Aku hanya bergurau." _

_Sungmin yang merasa tak enak langsung meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..maaf.."_

_Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dalam ketenangan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kyuhyun amat sangat menikmati momen-momennya bersama Sungmin._

"_Kyu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu." _

"_Pertanyaanmu yang mana, Ming?"_

"_Tentang dimana rumahmu dan dimana sekolahmu. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku? Bukankah kita berteman?" Ucap Sungmin lemah. Bagaimana tidak, hampir 1 tahun tapi ia tak pernah tahu dimana Kyuhyun tinggal. Yang Sungmin tahu hanyalah ibu Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengusaha kedai ramen kecil-kecilan, dan ayahnya sudah meninggal karena sakit. Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ceritakan. "Aku merasa bodoh karena tak tahu apapun tentang dirimu. Sementara kau? Kau selalu tahu tentang aku. Aku selalu terbuka tentang diriku tapi kau tak pernah." Tambah namja cantik itu._

_Sementara Kyuhyun, namja itu tergelak mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang pelan, Kyuhyun tetap bisa menangkap nada kesedihan tersirat disana. Kata-kata Sungmin benar-benar sarat akan kekecewaan. Bukan, bukan kecewa pada Kyuhyun, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Berarti Kyuhyun belum percaya pada dirinya dan itu membuat Sungmin sedih._

"_Maafkan aku Ming. Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi tidak sekarang. Dan bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak yakin, tapi ia harus. Ya namja Cho itu harus melakukannya. _

_Sungmin menggangguk kecil. Apapun itu asal untuk Kyuhyun akan ia lakukan."Katakan saja, Kyu."_

_Masih dalam posisinya bersandar di pundak Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, aku akan sangat sibuk Ming. Aku... tak bisa datang kesini untuk menemanimu, hyung-ah.." Lanjut Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin merasa satu rasa sesak berhasil masuk kedalam hatinya. Berarti untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak, Sungmin tidak boleh egois. Kyuhyun pasti punya pekerjaan lain selain menemaninya kan? Kyuhyun pasti punya tugas-tugas dari sekolahnya yang harus ia selesaikan. Ya pasti begitu. Beberapa haripun tak akan jadi masalah. Toh setelah itu ia bisa kembali bermain bersama Kyuhyun._

"_Ahaha t-tidak masalah kok Kyu. Memangnya berapa lama?" Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun akan mengatakan bahwa waktu yang ia maksud itu hanya beberapa hari atau 1 minggu. Bukanlah waktu jangka panjang._

"_Aku belum tahu, hyung. Aku akan sibuk sekali.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng kecil. Benar-benar bukan jawaban yang Sungmin inginkan. "Tapi jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan datang ke rumahmu hyung. Jadi jangan menungguku disini atau dimanapun. Anggap saja aku selalu bersamamu meskipun aku sedang tidak disisimu. Bisa kan?"_

_Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menolak permitaan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menunggunya. Tapi bukankah ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyunnya? _

_Merasa tak ada respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menganggkat kepalanya dari pundak Sungmin. Kemudian kedua tanggannya menangkup wajah Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya. Kyuhyun kembali menghapus jarak keduanya. Lalu menyapu bibir plump Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Hanya menempel, tak ada pergerakan atau lumatan apapun. _

_Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bisa merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bibirnya. Lelehan air mata Sungmin. Namja cantik itu menangis dalam ciuman mereka. Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri, dan rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menggebu-gebu. Namja berambut coklat ikal itu melepas ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua foxy eyes yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Dihafalnya setiap lekuk , setiap cela yang ada di dalam sana. _

_Tangan besar Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. Lalu menghapus jejak air matanya. Kyuhyun benci melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Apalagi jika ia tahu kalau alasannya bunny-nya ini menangis adalah dirinya sendiri._

"_Uljima..Jebalyo, Ming-ah. Saranghae." Lagi, bibir itu kembali menempel di bibir Sungmin. Tapi kali ini, bukan hanya Sungmin yang meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun menangis. _

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak disisimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Ming." Tautan itu terlepas karena ucapan Kyuhyun barusan._

"_Aku Janji dan percayalah padaku."_

_._

_._

_Sudah 2 minggu berlalu. Sungmin selalu datang ke tepi pantai dimana ia dan Kyuhyun sering bermain. Sungmin tetap datang dan mengumpulkan kerang-kerang kecil disana. Sungmin menepati 1 janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tetap menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Bahkan ia tetap pergi ke pantai dan mengumpulkan kerang-kerang, namun bedanya tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin terpaku sendiri memandangi hamparan lautan. Harinya benar-benar sepi tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun. Sungmin merindukan gurauan-gurauan konyol yang sering Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sungmin merindukan kejahilan-kejahilan namja Cho itu. Dan Sungmin merindukan saat-saat ia bisa menikmati indahnya sang mentari bersama Kyuhyun._

_Sadar bahwa hari mulai gelap, Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampirnya. Membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang._

"_Sungmin-sshi? Kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu. Sungmin terheran-heran mendengar penuturan yeoja itu._

"_Ne, Aku yang bernama Sungmin. Kau..siapa?" Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum hangat. Sebuah senyum yang sangat familiar bagi Sungmin._

"_Aku Ahra. Cho Ahra, Noona-nya kyuhyun.." Sungmin tergagu seketika. Jadi.. yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini Noona-nya Kyuhyun?_

_Sesegera mungkin Sungmin sedikit membukukan tubuhnya. Lalu menyapa Ahra seramah yang ia bisa. "Annyeong noona. Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau.."_

_Ahra kembali tersenyum, kemudian merangkul hangat pundak Sungmin. "Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Santai saja denganku. Bisa aku meminta waktumu sebentar?"_

"_Ne, tentu boleh Noona. Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Kebetulan jaraknya tak jauh dari sini." Tutur Sungmin. Namun Ahra menggeleng pelan tanda tak setuju._

"_Tidak perlu Sungmin-ah. Kurasa disini juga tak apa. Dan kurasa Kyuhyun akan lebih senang jika kita bicara disini." Spontan Sungmin membulatkan kedua foxy eyesnya begitu mendengar Ahra menyebut nama namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. _

"_Apa.. maksudmu dengan Kyuhyun, Noona? Dan kalau boleh aku tahu, ada dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" Ucap Sungmin jujur. Sungmin terlalu merindukan namja itu._

_Senyum Ahra memudar seketika. Yeoja itu malah menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan terisak kecil. Sungmin bisa merasakan bahu yeoja yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh darinya itu bergetar. Sungmin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tapi namja cantik itu tak beranin untuk bertanya yang sebenarnya pada Ahra._

"_Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyunnie sudah tiada.." Ucap Ahra disertai dengan tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Sementara Sungmin, namja itu mematung seketika mendengar penuturan Ahra barusan. Apa maksudnya dengan... tiada? _

"_A-apa maksud Noona? Kumohon jelaskan padaku Noona!" Sungmin sudah tidak tahan. Bukannya tak mengerti, tapi apa benar kalau..._

"_Kyuhyun sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Kyuhyun sudah berada di surga sekarang.." Bisik Ahra di telinga Sungmin. Pandangan Sungmin mulai mengabur mendengar bisikkan Ahra. Air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja. Sementara Ahra masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil menangis._

"_Cepat katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanya lelucon, Noona! Kumohon katakan padaku kalau ini salah satu kejahilan yang Kyuhyun lakukan padaku. Jebal Noona!" Racau Sungmin. Tangannya meremas kuat-kuat dadanya. Hatinya sakit. Rasanya hampir mendengar kabar duka seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, yang pergi adalah orang yang paling Sungmin cintai lebih dari apapun. Yang pergi adalah separuh jiwanya._

"_Aku tidak sedang berbohong Sungmin-ah. 1 hari setelah pertemuan terakhir kalian, Kyuhyun melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung. Anak itu menderita kelainan jantung bawaan sejak kecil. Appa kami juga meninggal karena penyakit itu. Tadinya kami hampir menyerah mencari donor jantung untuk Kyuhyun, tapi anak itu tetap bersemangat. Ia jalani terapi setiap harinya. Meskipun fisiknya lemah, ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa berbeda dari yang lain. Dia begitu kuat. Apalagi sejak ia mengenal dirimu. Kau pernah dengar kan kalau tertawa bisa mengobati penyakit? Setelah bertemu denganmu, anak itu banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Hingga membuat kondisinya berangsur-angsur membaik. Tapi beberapa minggu terakhir ini, kondisinya mulai menurun. Kami mulai menyerah dan merelakan jika hal terburuk itu terjadi. Sampai pihak Rumah Sakit menghubungiku._

_Kami semua bersyukur pada tuhan karena ia kembali memberi jalan untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Namun semua operasi itu memiliki resiko dan kami semua sudah paham akan itu. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Anak itu paham hanya ada 2 kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jika tubuhnya berhasil bertahan, maka Kyuhyun bisa hidup dengan jantung itu. Namun jika tubuhnya menolak, maka ia tak akan bertahan. Kami semua berdoa agar operasi itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Semua berjalan dengan baik hingga dokter menyatakan kalau operasi berjalan dengan baik. Jantung itu berada di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari dan begitu anak itu membuka matanya, orang yang ia sebut pertama kali adalah kau Sungmin-ah.."_

_Sungmin semakin menjerit mendengar cerita Ahra. Kyuhyunnya sakit. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, ternyata tengah menahan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya. Ahra mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Menyelami kedua mata indah yang selalu adiknya itu bicarakan. Kedua mata yang sarat akan rasa cinta yang besar untuk adiknya. Sungmin benar-benar mencintai adiknya._

"_Hanya 2 hari. 2 hari setelah ia sadar, terjadi kontraksi dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun pada jantung baru itu. Kyuhyun koma selama 8 hari. Kami semua benar-benar harus merelakan anak itu. Tak ada perkembangan yang terjadi. Hingga tubuhnya tak bisa bertahan dan anak itu tak tertolong lagi." Jelas Ahra dengan suara yang amat parau. _

"_Kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah memberitahuku Noona?! Kenapa?! Dia berjanji padaku akan kembali. Dia berjanji akan menemuiku lagi Noona! Kenapa.." Teriak Sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Separuh jiwanya, separuh hidupnya sudah mati. Sungmin bukanlah Sungmin jika tanpa Kyuhyun._

"_Uljima, Sungmin-ah. Aku mengerti perasaanku. Kyuhyun selalu bilang kau adalah namja yang kuat. Kau memiliki tempat khusus dihati Kyuhyun. Tempat yang selamanya tak akan pernah tergeser oleh apapun itu. Dan ini, bacalah. Kyuhyun menitipkan ini padaku sebelum ia kembali koma. Kyuhyun tak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Percayalah." _

_Ahra menyerahkan sebuah surat dan kotak kecil pada Sungmin. Namja cantik itu menatap ragu 2 benda yang Ahra sodorkan padanya. Ahra mengangguk kecil pada Sungmin. Setelah menyerahkan kedua benda yang adiknya titipkan itu, Ahra bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Yeoja cantik itu yakin sekalai kalau Sungmin pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Sungmin pasti butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan lebih baik jika Ahra meninggalkan Sungmin disana. Ditempat yang sering Kyuhyun sebut-sebut sebagai Saksi cintanya dengan Sungmin._

_Sungmin menatap surat dan kotak berwarna kecil berwarna pink itu. Perlahan tangannya membuka amplop yang berwarna senada dengan kotak tadi. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas dan dibacanya dalam diam._

_**To : Lee Sungmin/ Minnie hyung/Ming/Nae sarang.**_

_**Annyeong Hyung! **_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau menepati janjimu padaku kan?**_

_**Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, berarti tuhan sudah mengajakku kembali ke sisinya hehe. Maafkan aku hyung karena tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Sungguh aku tak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kau ikut terbebani oleh diriku. Cukup Eomma dan Noonaku yang kubuat susah. **_

_**Aku berterimakasih pada tuhan karena sudah memberikanku kesempatan hidup selama ini. Memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat dunia, menjadi anak dan adik yang baik untuk Eomma dan Ahra Noona, dan yang terakhir menjadi teman dan orang yang mencintaimu Hyung.**_

_**Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk menemuimu. Maaf karena aku tak bisa lagi berada di sampingmu, menemanimu mengumpulkan kerang-kerang kesukaanmu, menikmati matahari terbenam seperti dulu. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu Hyung. Aku harap, meskipun aku sudah mengingkari janjiku, kau masih bisa tetap percaya kalau aku tetap hidup. Aku hidup di dalam hatimu Hyung. Aku disana karena aku adalah separuh jiwamu. **_

_**Kau adalah hal terindah yang tuhan kirimkan padaku. Anugrah yang menjadi semangat hidupku. Kaulah matahari dalam jiwaku Hyung. Bukankah kau pernah bertanya padaku apakah ada hal yang lebih indah dari matahari terbenam? Ya ada. Itu dirimu dan akan selalu dirimu.**_

_**Aku bukanlah aku jika tanpa dirimu. Meskipun aku jauh darimu, aku akan tetap mengawasimu dari tempatku sekarang. Tempat yang bahkan tak seindah di dunia. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena disini aku sendiri Ming. Tanpa dirimu yang adalah matahariku.**_

_**Aku tak bisa menjanjikan hal ini padamu tapi kuharap suatu saat nanti tuhan akan berbaik hati padaku dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk menemuimu, Ming. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu dan rasa itu tak akan pernah pudar. **_

_**Oh ya sebentar lagi ulangtahunmu kan? Tak apa kan jika aku mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu?**_

_**Saengil chukkhaeyo Sungmin Hyung! Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya. **_

_**Sudah dulu ya hyung. Tanganku sudah mulai melemas hehe tapi cintaku padaku tak akan pernah melemas meski tanganku ini sudah tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin**_

_**-Cho Kyuhyun-**_

_Air mata Sungmin yang tadinya mulai berhenti, kini kembali mengalir. Bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Sungmin beralih membuka kotak berwarna pink itu. Mata Sungmin terpana melihat isi kotak itu. _

_Snowball._

_Dulu Sungmin pernah meminta Kyuhyun membelikannya sebuah snowball di ulangtahunnya yang ke 16 nanti. Dan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya meskipun ulangtahun Sungmin bukan hari ini. Dan yang lebih menghantam perasaan Sungmin adalah, Snowball itu berisi sepasang namja kecil yang sedang duduk menatap laut. Dengan posisi namja yang satunya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak namja disebelahnya. Posisi yang sama seperti saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati sunset terakhir mereka._

_Snowball itu seakan menggambarka waktu perpisahan mereka. Mengilas balik dimana Kyuhyun menciumnya, Dimana Kyuhyun berjanji untuk kembali padanya. _

_Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin memeluk namja itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengucapkan kata cinta sebanyak yang ia bisa. _

"_Tuhan, kumohon izinkan aku membalas kata-kata cintanya meski hanya 1 kali tuhan.."_

_._

_._

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya. Sungmin lelah menangis. Sungmin lelah menunggu tuhan memberikan kesempatan itu padanya.

13 tahu ternyata tak cukup baginya untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun sekarang?

Sungmin ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Batinnya tersiksa dengan semua rasa sakit yang tak berujung itu. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyunnya disini. Kyuhyun ingin mendengar suara berat yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata konyol disampingnya!

Tak tahan dengan rasa yang bergemuruh di dadanya, Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pasir yang ada disampingnya. "Tuhan tak bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan itu?!" Teriak Sungmin. Tangannya meremas pasir-pasir putih tak bersalah itu, lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

Sungmin tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang terlihat mengenaskan sekarang. Kalaupun nanti ada orang yang menyeretnya karena menganggapnya gila, Sungmin juga tak peduli lagi. Ya dia memang gila. Dia gila karena separuh jiwanya sudah hilang!

Sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun memang selalu hidup dihatinya. Sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun akan selalu ada menjaganya. Meski fisik namja itu tak lagi hidup.

"Hyung.."

Tubuh Sungmin membeku. Segera ia menatap pada sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sungmin Hyung, Ming.." Panggil sosok itu yang langsung membuat mata Sungmin yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis itu terbelalak.

"Kyu? Kyunnie?!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sungmin langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung?" Tanya sosok itu. Sungmin tak menjawab. Namja kelinci itu menangis sekencang-kencang dalam pelukan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau baru datang bodoh?! Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan semuanya padaku?! Padahal dulu kita berjanji untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain! Cepat jelaskan Cho Kyuhyun." Cecar Sungmin sambil memuku-mukul pelan dada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Bukankah suratku sudah cukup jelas, eum?"

"Aku tidak siap kehilangan dirimu bodoh! Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon kembali.."

Sama seperti dulu, Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi tembam Sungmin, menghapus jarak antara keduanya dan menempelkan bibirnya disana. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lembut. Menyalurkan segala rasa yang sudah ia tahan selama ini. Rasa cintanya pada sosok mungil yang ada di kungkuhannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun melepas panggutannya. Lalu mencium kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan mengecup bibir plump itu. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sungmin sambil membisikan sesuatu.

"Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengamu. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku juga Ming. Terimakasih selama 13 tahun ini kau tak pernah melupakanku. Terimakasih kau sudah percaya kalau aku selalu hidup disini." Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Sungmin. Tempat dimana ia selalu hidup.

"Tapi aku ingin terus kau berada disampingku, Kyu. Tak bisa kah itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Hey, kau tahu kalau secara fisik, aku sudah mati sayang. Semua bagian tubuhku sudah mati. Kecuali ragaku. Ragaku tak pernah mati. Ragaku akan selalu hidup untukmu. Akan selalu ada untuk mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Sejauh apa pun jarak memisahkan kita, meskipun dunia kita tak lagi sama, tapi cintaku padamu akan tetap sama, Ming. Cintaku akan tetap satu."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Tak tahu harus mengucap apa. Sungmin terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia Kyu. Hatiku sakit saat tahu kau sudah pergi. Separuh jiwaku benar-benar hilang bersama dirimu. Kau tahu betapa aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama dulu. Saat kita menikmati sunset bersama. Dan aku tak pernah menyangka kalau waktu itu adalah sunset terakhirku bersamamu.."

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Namja yang masih tetap tampan itu menatap langit. Sebentar lagi ya hanya beberapa saat lagi hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan artinya ia pun harus segera pergi. Waktunya akan segera habis.

"Waktuku tinggal sedikit Ming. Saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam, disaat itulah aku harus kembali." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin yang terdiam sendu. Kebersamaan ini benar-benar yang terakhir untuk mereka berdua.

"Jika saatnya tiba, kita bisa kembali bersama lagi kan, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Berharap suatu hari nanti, di alam yang berbeda tuhan bisa menyatukan keduanya kembali.

"Ya, suatu saat nanti, diatas sana, saat kau menyusulku ke tempat yang lebih indah dari bumi ini, kita akan bersatu lagi. Seperti dulu menikmati indahnya sang mentari dan jika saat itu tiba, kau akan mendengar aku mengucapkan kata cinta padamu setiap waktu, setiap hari karena rasa cintaku tak akan pernah habis sampai kapanpun. Seluas lautan ini, sebanyak pasir-pasir putih, dan secantik sang mentari, itulah cintaku padamu, Ming."

Matahari mulai tenggelam ke peraduannya. Begitupun sosok Kyuhyun yang mulai memuar. Sungmin menggenggam tangan itu dan membisikan satu kata sebelum sosok itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tunggulah aku sampai saat itu tiba.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sosok itu memudar, menghilang dari jangkauan mata Sungmin.

Matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam. Sinarnya digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Pancaran sinarnya seakan memantul di permukaan laut. Sangat indah. Sosok Kyuhyun ikut tenggelam dan menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Tunggu aku. Tunggulah saat aku bisa berada disisimu dan juga mengucapkan ribuan kata cinta disetiap waktu, setiap hari seperti yang akan kau lakukan nanti. Aku mencintaimu, dulu, hari ini, sekarang dan selamanya.."

.

.

Cinta.

5 huruf yang menbentuk satu kata indah.

Satu kata indah penuh rasa.

Satu kata indah yang menjerat hati banyak anak adam.

Cintalah yang mempertemukan aku dan dia.

Dan Kau,

Kau lah yang mengenalkan aku dengan kebahagiaan.

Di tengah sulitnya aku bernafas, di tengah sulitnya aku tertawa, kau genggam tangan ini.

Kau tawarkan aku ribuan kasih sayang.

Kau bawa aku dalam sejuta keindahan dunia yang tak pernah kudapatkan.

Kau sembuhkan semua luka

Kau usir semua sepi

Dan kau gantikan semuanya dengan dirimu.

Terimakasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan dan kau ajarkan padaku.

Seluas lautan, sebanyak pasir di pantai, dan seindah sang mentari,

Itulah cintaku padamu.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." ― Pablo Neruda

END

Annyeong JOYersdeul!

Saya kembali dengan FF Oneshoot baru. Gimana ceritanya? Flat ya? Hehe atau ceritanya pasaran? Okehh pasaran sama kayak yang nulisnya._.

Saya mau berterimakasih sama beberapa pihak yang sudah memberi inspirasi gaje ini pada saya. Thanks berat buat kakak kelas saya yang pas ujian kemarin seakan ngasih saya semangat. Thanks banget loh kak. Dan yang kedua buat temen baik saya yang ngga bisa saya sebutin namanya *eh* hehe. Terimakasih sudah mau dengerin ocehan gajelas saya tentang KyuMin.

And the last, makasih buat semua yang udah sempetin baca FF ini dan kalau ngga keberatan sekalian review atau fav yaa *tebar peluk*

Saya sayang kalian3

-Winecouple203-


End file.
